


Alone With My Thoughts

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: In the cave, Madara thinks as he waits for Obito to wake up. Oneshot.





	Alone With My Thoughts

I sit there, grasping my scythe very carefully as I look down at the young boy who's currently lying in the bed, unconscious but still breathing and also looking a lot better than when White Zetsu brought him here.

When they first came here, I could not believe my eyes.

The boy was an absolute mess, the right side of his body having been completely crushed by something, possibly a boulder.

I'll admit it took a long time to get him fixed up but it was worth it as I removed all the body parts that were too badly damaged to even consider healing and replaced them with limbs created from the cells of my long-dead rival and former friend, Hashirama Senju before I applied them to the youngster's body.

Now he's good as new and also no longer at Death's door.

But it's a waiting game to see if he will regain consciousness or not.

Judging from his appearance, he is a young boy, a mere child who I believe is twelve or thirteen years old with further evidence seeming to suggest that just like myself, he too is a member of the Uchiha clan given that his right eye has a Sharingan in it which I discovered during the operation to repair his body and save his life.

I have no idea where his left eye is.

None.

Maybe he gave it to a comrade.

Or maybe he lost it in a fight of some kind.

Either way, this young child or rather, this fellow Uchiha , whoever he is can count himself as being extremely lucky.

But considering that he is still very young, he will probably still believe that he has a chance of returning to life as a ninja when I know that the sad truth is that he'll never be able to do that ever again.

Not with his body in such a state.

He's also someone who thinks that the world is a place of happiness and joy.

Well, he's a fool.

An absolute fool.

He needs to know the cold, hard truth.

The one that I've known for many, many years.

That the world is a place full of sorrow, grief, despair, pain and hate.

The shinobi system itself is no different.

It's a system that mercilessly sacrifices the young so that the older generations who are lucky enough to have survived can ultimately repeat their mistakes with the next generation and so on.

I won't let that happen.

Not anymore.

No...

I will save this world by creating a brand-new world, one full of peace, hope and love.

A world where senseless deaths will never occur.

Where even those who are dead can easily be brought back to life.

A world of dreams to replace the Hell that reality is right now.

At the moment, though, I am too old to put my plan into action.

I also know I do not have long left to live.

However, at least, I can take some comfort in the fact that I may have finally found someone who can take my place and keep up the illusion that Madara Uchiha is still alive.

I only have one eye left as my original eyes, the legendary and powerful Rinnegan are on loan to someone else, a young boy who resides in Amegakure at the moment but I'll get them back.

Eventually.

Until then, I can wait.

Besides, I have another highly important thing to take care of.

I need this youngster to know or rather, learn first-hard that the world itself is a cruel place.

That there is nothing good about it whatsoever.

_Nothing._

He'll probably protest about it.

Deny everything.

Maybe..

Maybe even claim that I'm wrong.

But he'll come around.

Just like I did all those years ago.

Until then, all I can do at this moment is wait.

Wait until my fellow Uchiha clansman awakens.

And then I will corrupt his very heart.

_Forever._

**Fin**


End file.
